The Other Companion (re-upload)
by XenaPendragon
Summary: Hello my fellow Xenites! This is an AU based on the episode Callisto. Who is this Gabrielle? And why does she want Xena dead? Featuring a long journey to get to the Amazon nation, with Xena and 2 companions... (Basically a G/X fic with a lot of Callisto jealousy!)
1. The Other Companion

It was just another village.

At the time.

Still, she could never forget the screams and cries of her victims as they got dragged away from their houses, burning to the ground. She did instruct for the women and children to be spared, but her order was bent a little by some of her men.

She was thinking about this place very often recently, and she didn't know why. A nameless town, nameless people. Just another obstacle. Just another 'nation' to destroy. Yet it kept coming back to haunt her thoughts. Why? After all those years it kept crawling back into her restless brain at night, keeping her awake in a burning sweat.

"Xena?" A young blonde girl said. She rode behind Xena, so silently that she almost forgot she was there. She was not used to travelling with someone else.

"Hm?"

"Where are we going now?" The blonde asked. "Got any more bad guys to bust up?"

Xena turned around and smiled briefly. She saw that her face was lit up with enthusiasm. How many did she condemn not unlike her? Young girls, who simply got in the way.

' 'Casualties of war', I used to call them. Somehow giving them this name seemed to clear my conscience.' She cringed, guilty at her memories.

"No, not that I know of. I just wanted to go to Thrace; Argo needs some new shoes and I could do with a nice cold mead."

"Oh." She was disappointed. Xena didn't normally have off days, but they were nice when she could get them. Usually they were interrupted by-

Two in front, two behind.

Xena jumped down and drew her sword. The other girl stayed in the saddle, but drew her sword. Xena thought she would take them alone, she didn't want her getting into danger.

"Stay there." She told the other girl. "What- no, don't draw your sword!" She said as she noticed the girl's weapon. "Leave it to me!"

The blonde girl grimaced in frustration, but kept her sword drawn.

Xena took the first one.

He swung at her middle with his sword. She dodged, and kicked his stomach, and he fell to the ground. Hang on, these people weren't soldiers, they were villagers!

There was another coming at her back.

'Backstabbing coward.' She thought.

She flipped backwards and landed behind him, waiting for him to realise they had switched places and that she had the advantage. She laughed at his stupidity and beckoned him, getting the result she wanted. His face reddened and he charged towards her, yelling in anger. She stuck out her foot and hammer-fisted his back, so he fell flat on his face.

2 more.

She saw a flash of blonde out of the corner of her eye. He swung a punch and Xena got ready to block, but he gasped and fell to the ground. The blonde girl stood beside Xena, grinning triumphantly, sword in hand, retracting her kicking leg.

"We make a good team, huh?" She chirped expectantly.

Xena took a millisecond to reprimand the girl in the form of a glare before tackling the next opponent.

She blocked the swing, and used his own arm to flip himself over, landing him roughly on his back, winded. Next one – the girl punched his face, and Xena jumped straight in with her fingers to his neck. She stabbed with them at the two places she knew so well. A small trickle of blood began to emerge from his nose.

"I've cut off-"

"The flow of blood to my brain, I know. We've heard all about what you do to people. Innocent people like all those you slaughtered back in Potadaeia. Do you even remember it? All those innocent women and children that you left to die at your orders?"

Potadaeia. That's what it was called.

"I _never _ordered the deaths of women and children. Things sometimes just - got out of hand."

"Anyway, can you get on with it?" He choked. "What do you want to know? Or are you just going to let me die? Gabrielle warned me of such cruelty."

She didn't know who this Gabrielle was, and wondered how she knows her. She undid the pinch, and he fell to the ground. He was quite old, past middle aged, and his greying beard thickly covered half of his face.

"Who is this...Gabrielle?" She asked. "Why has she sent you?"

"Gabrielle is a kind and just girl who has had an awful start to life. All of her family were torched at your hand. She wants justice."

She turned around to glance at Callisto. She had heard everything the man had said.

'Now she knows the monster I once was. Maybe I shouldn't have kept this from her.'


	2. Captured

"Take me to her." Xena told him.

The man drew out some feeble looking handcuffs and held them out to her expectantly.

"Oh please." She said impatiently. "I'm coming quietly!"

He looked dissatisfied, but nodded and held out his arm in the right direction. She mounted back into the saddle and followed the 4 recovering men.

"Xena." Callisto whispered behind her. The deadly silence between the whole party was broken, but her words weren't audible enough for anyone to hear them but Xena.

"Yeah?" She replied, turning her head.

"Xena, what are you doing? Why are we going with these men? Didn't they just try to kill you?" she murmured through her teeth. She spurred on her horse so she was riding alongside Xena.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. I'll explain later. Just keep your head down and don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Callisto nodded, but still looked concerned.

"And anyway, I thought I told you to leave it to me earlier?" Xena chastised like an impatient mother.

"Ah, _come on_ Xena." Callisto whined. "I helped you kick their asses! Come on, admit it! I was good out there!"

"Yeah, you were good, but that's not the point. You need to learn to listen to my instructions. I just want to keep you safe." She urged, keeping her voice low.

Callisto rolled her eyes.

"I'm not a child, Xena! I'm a warrior!" She exclaimed, her brown eyes wild and sparkling with danger.

Xena sighed in defeat.

"Just promise that you'll listen to what I say. My judgment is usually right."  
"Ugh. Even if you say so yourself!" Callisto objected.

Xena raised her eyebrows, her eyes in desperation. She needed to keep Callisto safe. Yes, she was a good fighter for someone of her age, but her instinct and judgment was too hasty. She could see her getting into mindless scrapes if she didn't have guidance. She had a lot to learn, and she reminded Xena of a younger version of herself.

"I promise." She groaned, responding to her mentor's change in expression.

They arrived in the village.

'By the gods, the last time I saw this place it was a layer of ash.' Xena thought.

It looked as if they'd done a decent job of rebuilding, but she could sense something not quite right about the place. It felt tense, and on edge, as if waiting for another attack.

'What have I done to these people? Destructed their whole lives. And now I've come back to haunt them. No wonder they'll spit at my feet as soon as I appear.' Xena told herself.

She nodded at Callisto. She looked mildly frightened, but the gleam of excitement was still thick in her eyes. She was worried about Xena, though she tried not to show it. She didn't know what the village people would want with Xena, and she couldn't bear to lose her now, not now they had created a great friendship. Not now the excitement was beginning to unfold. Still, what was happening at that moment _was_ exciting, and Callisto was determined to be on guard at all times, ready to help her friend whenever she needed it.

"We're here." The man said, and Xena swung her leg over Argo's body and jumped down. Callisto copied her exact move and walked towards her.

"Xena-" She began.

"It's all right Callisto." She said and stared down at the ground. "The thing is, a long time ago I committed crimes here. Terrible, terrible crimes. Women and children died here at the hands of my men. There is a girl here who was one of the few left behind. She wants justice, they told me."

"Xena you can't-"

"Callisto. If she wants her vengeance then so be it. I can hardly blame her can I? Apparently she lost all her family that day."

Her brow was furrowed deeply, her lips in a grim line.

"Look, I'll see what I can do. Just, leave it to me, okay?"

She took a deep breath, and cocked her jaw to one side.

Okay." She sighed. "Well, just to let you know, I'm here for you." Callisto reassured Xena, her hand winding itself around the hilt of her sword.

Xena nodded and smiled gratefully.

"Thanks, but you won't be needing _that." _She said and gestured towards her sword. "Too much blood has been spilt in this village already. You understand?"

She nodded obediently but gripped her sword tighter.

Xena squeezed Callisto's shoulder fleetingly and followed her 'captor'.


	3. Gabrielle

He walked into one of the huts and told Xena to stay outside. She heard voices talking, low and quiet, but could just make out one sentence.

"She came willingly?" The voice sounded incredulous. The voice belonged to a woman, _that_ she could also tell. Maybe this was 'Gabrielle'.

The man stuck his head out of the door and beckoned her inside.

"Stay here and wait for me." She told Callisto. "I won't be long."

She picked her way into the house, and her eyes adjusted to the little light there was in there. First she recognised the man who brought her here. He was stood at the back of the room, next to another figure. The warmly candlelit room was a lot dimmer than the blinding summer haze outside.

The other figure was a young woman. She had blonde hair to just past her shoulders, and a thin fringe covered her forehead. Xena walked into the middle of the room and the girl came close to her, looking her up and down with disdain in her eyes. She was quite a lot shorter than Xena, and maybe only 18 or 19 years old. Her eyes were sea green and kind, and the visible smile lines around her mouth made her look cheerful even when she was straight faced.

She was not half as threatening as Xena had imagined. Just a young girl without her family. Just a young girl wanting vengeance.

"So you're Xena." She says, no hint of anything in her tone. No anger, no hate. Nothing.

'Why does this make it worse for me? You _can_ hate me you know! I deserve it!' She thought.

She nodded once in response to her question.

"Well. I'm Gabrielle. I would say nice to meet you, but in fact it is not, and I believe we are already acquainted."

Xena swallowed, and avoided her gaze.

"Do you even remember this village, Xena? Do you remember my family? My sister was only 9 when _you_ killed her! And my mother, sacrificing herself to save her daughter. IN VAIN!" She said, her voice a little louder. "My father had no chance. You specifically ordered all of the men to be killed anyway. But I survived. I survived Xena.

I was 7.

No family, no friends. Only 5 of us survived the attack and I will never forget it as long as I live. Have you?"

Xena let her rant on. As she should. It probably felt good to get it all out of her system. Xena didn't know why she didn't just slap her, or worse. The guilt inside her was too much to bear. That poor girl. Watching her family die in front of her, growing up alone regretting every day that she did nothing to save them, even when she knows it couldn't have been possible.

Xena shook her head slowly.

"What is it? Are you _denying_ it? Do you-"

"No!" She interrupted. She was unsure of doing this as it was not her place in this situation. "I accept what I did to you, but what I want you to know is that it was an accident. A terrible, tragic accident. I told my men to spare the women and children but some of them ignored me. I am really so so sorry."

Gabrielle looked confused - one eyebrow up, one down. She was sizing Xena up, couldn't work her out. Then her anger took over. Tears rose in her eyes.

"The death of my entire family is just an 'accident' to you?! You know Xena, I was just going to kill you here and now. But I know now that only cowards kill unarmed women, so; I declare a fight to the death."

She pulled off her gauntlet and throws it to the ground.

'No.

Oh no.'

"Gabrielle, I don't want to-"

"Pick it up."

"I-"

"Pick it up."

She took up the gauntlet and looked Gabrielle in the eye.

"I accept." She said reluctantly.

She thrust the silver gauntlet back to her and left the house.

'What am I going to do?' She thought wildly.


	4. The calm before the storm

It was early evening now, and the hazy hue hung over the small village thickly scented with cherry blossom. A young man stood outside the door she just left, looking straight ahead. As he realised her presence, he began to address her.

"I have taken your friend to the barn just over there. That's where you'll be spending the night." He looked slightly embarrassed and a little sorry, and scurried away with his head down. For the first time she looked to the barn he referred to. It was large and lofty, and the door was slightly ajar. She strode towards it, and entered through the wooden door. Callisto was sitting on a bale of hay with her horse by her side, absent mindedly twirling its mane in her fingers. Argo was a little while off, enjoying the sweet abundance of hay. Callisto's head snapped up as Xena came in.

"Xena!" She jumped to her feet. "Are you okay? What did she say?"

Xena smiled. It was nice to have someone else to talk to.

"I'm fine. I'm just up against a troubled young girl who wants the vengeance of her family. I can't say I blame her." She paused, looking at Callisto's face for her next reaction.

"She wants a fight to the death."

She stopped, and just looks straight at Xena.

"No. Xena, you can't! What if she-"

"Callisto. She is not much older than you. For all I know she could be a warrior strong enough to rival Ares, but I'm sure it's nothing I can't handle."

"Then what are you going to do? You can't kill her can you?" She asked concernedly.

"No, don't worry. I won't kill her. I couldn't do that."

She nodded her head, satisfied.

"Okay. I know you'll do the right thing." She concluded, and sat back down on the bale, pulling out a strand of hay and knotting it carefully.

Xena walked over to see Argo. She whinnied in delight as Xena approached her.

"Hey, hey. How are you, girl? Bet you're tired after today." She crooned. "It's been awful hot out there hasn't it? Hang on, I'll go and see if I can get you some water."

"You hungry Callisto?" She asked, knowing the response. Xena's stomach growled as she thought of the promise of food. However, somehow she didn't think the villagers would be too happy to waste their resources on the murderer of their families.

"Gods, yeah Xena! We've hardly eaten all day! But where are you going to get food from?"

"I'm not sure yet. Somehow I don't think I'll be too welcome in the local tavern." Xena mused.

"Maybe I should go instead. Not many people have seen me before, they might not know I'm with you!" She says as if she has had an ingenious idea.

""Yeah but they'll know you're new in town. I'm sure they can put two and two together."

"Still, it's better if I go. It's worth a try."

"Fine, but if they give you any trouble, just come straight back. They might not take too kindly to you if they find out."

"Don't worry Xena, I'll be fine." She reassures. "Look, I'll even take my-"

"You are _not_ taking your sword Callisto! The last thing you want is for them to think you are a threat. Besides, what have I told you about carrying that thing around? You don't want to _kill_. That's the last resort! First, try and talk your way out of it. If that doesn't work, run. I'll be waiting here."

She looked disappointed, like a sulky child, and dropped her sword to the ground with a metallic clunk.

"Thanks." Xena said, smiling.

She smiled reluctantly and left the barn.

Xena flipped up to the top rafters.

'Gods, I never get tired of that feeling.'

The softly cooing pigeons quickly scattered in distress, a flurry of grey feathers drifting gracefully through the air. She sat up there with her legs dangling from the rafters, and lay back. The evening sunlight trickled in through the cracks in the roof, and all she could hear was her own heart beating steadily in her chest, and the resumed song of the roosting pigeons. She lay there for about 10 minutes, until Callisto bustled in sloshing big tankards of water all over herself whilst attempting to balance plates of food on her arms. Xena got down, and helped to lighten her load.

"What was it like?" She asked.

She merely nodded behind her as the young man Xena had spoken to earlier came in with two heavy buckets of water. He placed them each down in front of the two horses and stood back to watch as they lap noisily. He smiled, but as soon as he caught Xena's eye he was back out of the barn in a flash.

"They helped you?" Xena asked incredulously. "When they knew who you were?"

"Yeah, there was a nice blonde haired girl in there. She said: 'it isn't fair to blame others for her sins.' And then told the landlord to give us all this stuff. I wonder who she meant." She stopped in her tracks as Xena raised one eyebrow at her.

"Ohh. Sorry." She said.

Xena shrugged. "Doesn't matter. By the way, that was Gabrielle."

"_That_ was Gabrielle?"

"Uh huh, sounds like it." She answered.

"Oh, Xena. What are you going to do?"

"Don't worry. I've got a few tricks up my sleeve." Xena said, not noticing the irony of the pun. Callisto looked at her bare arms and laughed.

"Or should I say, I've got a few ideas left."

They ate, and drank all of the water. It had been such a hot day, and the night was looking to be no different. The horses lay down onto their knees, and hung their heads lazily. Argo snorted as she settled down, and closed her heavy lashed eyelids.

"Right. Maybe we should 'hit the hay as they say." Xena told her, cringing at her own joke.

She rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Yeh I think you're right. This is probably the best night sleep we'll have in weeks! This is luxury compared to the open bush!"

"Here." She said, and tossed Callisto a bundled up blanket, slightly off target. She stuck an arm out and caught it. "Just testing." Xena said. "Good reflex!"

"Thanks!" She replied happily, and rested her head on the makeshift pillow. Xena did the same, and let her heavy eyelids shut out the real world, just as they opened the gateway to her restless conscience.

'You know you can't kill Gabrielle. So what _are _you going to do? She is going to try and kill you. After all, in a fight to the death only one person survives. What will you do Xena?'

Xena convinced herself of her already made up plan, and descended into sleep.


	5. The next morning

"Rise and shine Xena!"

Her voice was too loud. The light was too bright. She just wanted to- eugh. Go back to sleep.

"I'll rise but I refuse to shine." Xena said, emerging from the hay.

"How are you?" Callisto asked. "Because, you know, the fight is today."

"Yeah, I know." Xena said. "I'm fine. _It'll _be fine."

A loud rap sounded at the door, and the whole barn seemed to shudder at the repulsive noise.

"Come in." Callisto shouted.

Xena tried to pull the many strands of hay from her puffy hair as she quickly sat bolt upright.

It was the man who brought her here.

"Xena." He cleared his throat as he saw her current 'scruffy' state. "Gabrielle requests your presence in the main square at midday."

He stuck his head back outside and looked up at the sun's position.

"And you don't have long." He said before backing out of the door.

"Callisto!" She said. "I have a _bed head._ I can't believe you let him in!"

"Don't tell me you're embarrassed Xena!" She laughed. "And anyway, you've got more important things to worry about. Do you know how long you slept in for?"

"Well, it's no thanks to you! You could have woken me up a bit earlier!" Xena countered.

"I did! You even spoke to me! Or don't you remember?"

"What? No I didn't! I never woke up earlier!"

Callisto rolled her eyes at Xena and went over to her horse with the grooming brush. The bristles scraped across the horse's hide as she brushed out clods of mud from its hair.

Xena was adamant that no such thing ever happened, but some part of her believed Callisto. Well, who could resist a sleep in when it was available?

Xena didn't sharpen her sword today, though she would on a normal day. She slotted it into the scabbard on her back and sat, waiting for the sun to tell her it was noon. She sat on a bale and plaited 2 pieces of her hair, tying them together at the back of her head. Her dark fringe hung in her eyes and her hair clung uncomfortably to the back of her neck. It was hot again. Too hot. And the sun was shining so brightly that her eyes were dazzled any time she peered up at the cracked ceiling.

Callisto went outside into the heat.

"Xena. I think it's time. They're waiting for you." She informed her solemnly.

Xena nodded her head.

"Don't worry Callisto!" She told her friend.

"Oh, I'm not worried about you. I know you'll be fine. I just don't know what you're going to do."

"Well, I do. Hopefully it should work out fine." She reassured her and left the barn.


	6. The fight

She sidled through the large circular crowd and endured the shoulder shoves and glares from the villagers. Gabrielle stood on a podium at the center of the circle and stared at her as she walked to stand in front of her. She saw Callisto out of the corner of her eye jostling herself through the crowd to get a better view.

Xena stood in the center of the circle, and drew herself up taller. Shoulders back, chest puffed out, just like she always did when hiding her emotion.

"This is Xena. The murderer of our families. The killer of your children, parents, wives and husbands. Here she is brought to justice. I have decreed a fight to the death under my own terms." She projects, playing to the crowd. Bard? "Staffs, in this circle. If you die, then you should receive all of the justice you deserve and we have peace of mind that we have rid the world of such a monster. If I die, well then you may choose you own sentence."

Some of the villagers spat and shouted abuse at Xena, but Gabrielle silenced them by holding up an authorative hand.

"Hush. I am doing this in justice to Xena, giving her a fair chance, unlike what she did to our village. By our showing mercy, she will be demeaned to a lesser person than she already is. May she experience our village as a village of humans as they should be. May the humiliation and guilt seep into her soul just like the desperation and loneliness gushed into ours."

She threw a staff Xena's way, who caught it with an outstretched hand. Gabrielle, clad in a green belly top and brown skirt, jumped down from her podium, staff in hand. They squared up to each other, and circled. She leapt towards her, and brought the staff down over her head. She dodged, and blocked her staff. Xena didn't want to hurt her, never mind kill her. Xena advanced, and pushed her back, blocking and trying to get the upper hand. She swiped at Gabrielle's feet, but she jumped, and Xena lost her balance. Xena was just about to flip to use her fault to her advantage when she felt her back hit the floor, hard. She gasped for air. Her mind was whizzing, she didn't know what happened! How did she get in this position? Gabrielle held the end of the staff to Xena's throat, jabbing it further at the air in front of her face with each syllable.

"I should just kill you right now." She choked.

She won't. If she hasn't already, she's already thought about it too much, something I have learnt over the years never to do.

"Then do it. I deserve it." Xena said solemnly. She did not fear death, but she didn't think Gabrielle was about to give it to her. She could feel Callisto's worried eyes burning into hers, but she had told her not to interfere. Xena flickered her hand slightly to let her know that she was okay.

She drew the staff back, aiming it for Xena's head. With a bit of battering, she would be dead. She closed her eyes, however still disbelieving.

"Aah!" Gabrielle shrieked with anger, though the tears were burning like fire in her eyes making it hard to see.

She fell to the ground beside Xena.

"Gabrielle-" She began.

"No! I don't want your pity!" Gabrielle screamed, her face red and blotchy, her blonde hair wilder than before.

"Gabrielle." Xena tried again. Her face looked so angry and upset she was not sure if she would listen, but it was worth a try. "I know someone who could help you."

The villagers were still watching on the scene, incredibly bemused.

"Oh, you do? Well, I tell you Xena; I don't want _your _help or the help of anyone you know. I couldn't _stand_ to be the subject of your sympathy." She spat, still sitting on the ground.

"You are dismissed." She said to the crowd. Some of them retorted and protested against Xena's avoidance of death.

"Go!" She screeched impatiently. The villagers dispersed reluctantly, casting lasting glances at their backs.

"Gabrielle, I am not offering you _my _help if you don't want it, for which I would never begin to blame you for. Have you ever heard of the Amazons?" She asked.

"Y-yeah, the all-female warrior tribe on the borders? I've always admired them."

"Well I happen to know their queen, Ephiny. She'd be more than happy to let you join them. From what I've seen, they could do with your fighting skills."

"Don't you dare analyse my fighting!"

"Just- listen. You have a fire that you don't come across in many people, and I think you would really benefit from their way of life."

"And you- you can take me to them?" Gabrielle asked warily.

Xena nodded simply.

Callisto was the only spectator left remaining, and she watched the scene with a hint of envy rising in the air. She could not stand the thought that Xena was almost killed by a bratty girl, younger than herself. How would someone defeat _Xena_? Xena wouldn't even let her fight, yet she found it acceptable to have a fight to the death with an 18 year old girl? Callisto had turned 19 two moons ago, and Xena was still reluctant for her to lose her blood innocence. How could a weedy girl almost _kill _Xena? Callisto stood, arms folded, face slightly scowling as she watched them speak sophisticatedly, sitting peacefully on the ground. She thought she would break it up.

"Heh hem." She cleared her throat in a very _subtle _manner.

"Oh- Callisto. Gabrielle will be joining us for a while. We're taking her to the Amazons."


	7. Gabrielle's many skills

Gabrielle looked at Callisto shyly, and half smiled. She got up off the ground and advanced towards her.

"I hope that's alright, I mean, you don't mind do you?" Gabrielle asked.

Callisto shook her head and faked a smile.

Xena looked satisfied, though she could tell Callisto was not happy.

"Good! Well we'll stay here for one more night, give you chance to say goodbye. Then we'll get going tomorrow."

"Okay. Tha-"

"Don't thank me Gabrielle. You owe me nothing. I am doing this as a favour to you. What happened to you was terrible. I can never forgive myself for what happened that day."

Gabrielle nodded in acceptance, but showed no sign of sympathy towards Xena.

"Are you alright staying in the barn again? I'll have some food sent down." Gabrielle said nondescriptly. She was still slightly stand offish with the murderer of her whole family.

"Yeah, it's fine, thank you." Xena replied. "Come on Callisto."

The tall, dark haired woman put an arm around Callisto's shoulders and they walked back to their barn.

The night passed, though Callisto struggled to keep her eyes closed for more than 2 minutes. She was thinking, thinking too much. What would it be like travelling with someone other than Xena? Someone who wanted to kill her best friend less than 24 hours ago? Xena, however slept soundly. She was about to do a favour to someone she had wronged greatly in a past year. Her guilt would not be erased, but definitely diluted at helping Gabrielle, so her mind was worry-free.

As the sun rose, Xena woke up promptly. She was determined to get under way and dragged an exhausted Callisto up from her hay bale.

"Xena!" She moaned, her eyes still half closed.

"Ah, come on Callisto. We should get on our way. It's a long way to the Amazon territory."

Callisto did _not_ feel better at this news. They were already going out of their way for Gabrielle, but a painfully early start and a trek across Greece for the girl who tried to kill Xena the previous day? Sometimes she did not _not_ understand what went through Xena's mind.

She led the way outside, into the harsh morning light.

"Have you got a horse, Gabrielle?" Xena asked as she was tightening up the buckles under Argo's body.

"I used to, when I was very little, but no, not since then." Gabrielle shrugged.

"Well then, you can ride up here with me if you want."

Gabrielle didn't look too happy, but she trusted Xena more than the blonde girl who cast her distasteful looks throughout the day. She grabbed Xena's hand as she clambered up.

Callisto looked on, her brown eyes turning a polluted green. Xena had never let her ride Argo in all the three moons they had been travelling together, and now she was letting a stranger ride up there with her? She clenched her fists and bit down with her teeth.

Callisto jumped up onto her horse, her white blonde hair streaming out behind her in the light wind. She followed behind Xena, her black horse trotting joyfully, but her hands gripped the reins tighter than usual, and she spurred on her horse a little too enthusiastically.

"Callisto, we're stopping at Athens. It's on the way to the Amazon lands so we're not going out of our way. Argo needs some new shoes, what are Pepper's like?"

"Oh, she's alright I think. I mean she could probably do with some new ones but I can't really afford them." Callisto confessed holding up her all but empty money pouch.

"Oh, no don't worry about it. I'll pay for you." Xena said kindly.

Callisto looked surprised, but refused, shaking her head.

"Thanks Xena. But you don't have to. I'm sure she'll-"

"No, Callisto, it's fine. Honestly."

Callisto swelled with gratitude. "Thanks Xe!" She said, unable to surpress her smile.

They rode on through the forest track on the way to Athens, the party silent. A strange hate/ like triangle had formed making it awkward for any one of them to talk to another. Callisto spurred her horse on a little faster to ride next to Argo, so she could make sure she wasn't missing out on anything. They rode for around 3 hours, only a few words passing between them. They stopped a few times to give their horses a rest, but not for long. Xena tried to spark up conversation between the two girls, but Callisto wasn't co-operating. Gabrielle was eager to speak to Callisto, as they were around the same age, but Callisto was not so keen. They reached Athens in the early hours of the evening, the fading orange and pink of the sky adding to the colourful feel of the town. The jolly shades of orange, red and blue in the bounty of clothes at the market overwhelmed their eyes. Gabrielle was the most astounded. She had only ever visited family in nearby villages, but she had never been to a city as large as Athens.

"Come on, we'll take our horses to the blacksmith and then we can relax here for a while." She told the two awe struck girls. They dismounted and led their horses through the busy town. Stall merchants pestered them to buy their wares, but Xena didn't often get asked. People shied away when she veered her companions away. She led Argo and Pepper into the blacksmith's and told him what she wanted. He told her that she would be better off picking them up in the morning as he was almost finished for the day.

"Right, well we might as well go and look around then!"

Gabrielle smiled for the first time that day, and Callisto looked remotely happy. Xena wasn't much interested in shopping, but Gabrielle went and lost herself in the abundance of clothes, fresh fruit and jewellery. Xena heard her haggling with a stubborn merchant.

"I'll give you 5 dinars for it. Come on, that's all it's worth. You won't get more for it than that."

"8 dinars. Final price."

"6 and that's all it's worth. I'll walk away."

The man looked desperate, his eyes darting from Gabrielle to the staff. He finally gave in, and snatched the money from her, sighing. She grabbed the staff, and walked away, smiling. She bumped into Xena.

"Nice persuasion!" She said.

"Yeah. Thanks." Gabrielle mumbled.

"Hey, that's a good staff. You did well to get it for 6 dinars. Something like that should be worth-

"15? Yeah, that's what I was thinking. Well, if you don't ask, you don't get!" She said, her stand offish shyness forgotten in enthusiasm.

She tested the staff out briefly, twirling it and switching hands, conducting a full blown fight with the air. It was a thing of beauty, wrapped around the smooth wood was a zig-zag piece of thread, and a small piece of white fur hugged the top. It put her old, plain staff to shame.

Callisto peered behind a market stall to see Gabrielle's undoubtedly amazing skill. Was she showing off? Because Xena certainly looked impressed. Callisto decided that she had to do something to get Xena's attention. She was having her friend stolen from her, right in front of her eyes. It was something even the King of Thieves would be proud of.


	8. In a warrior's clothes

Callisto walked around the stalls, trailing her hands through chiffon scarves and silk robes, taunting the eager sellers who pricked up their ears at the promise of a customer. She smirked at their desperation, and casually whistled a nameless tune. The song came to a halt when she came across a stall with glinting breast daggers, menacing swords and –

'That looks just like Xena's!' She thought. 'But different enough to be my own.'

"How much is that?" She asked the seller, who was packing away hurriedly. He jerked his head up and replied instantly.

"That would be… 11 dinars for you, my good friend."

Callisto drew out her money pouch and stared longingly at the few sparse coins which rolled around at the bottom. She had 8 dinars.

"8 dinars. That's all I've got."

"Not a dinar below 11."

Callisto sighed, and turned to walk away. The man stared at her back, expecting her to turn around. Gabrielle had been watching the situation and marched up to the stall.

"She said 8 dinars. We wont go any higher." She warned.

"_I_ said not a dinar below 11."

"Fine. 9."

Xena came in to the scene and stood behind the two girls.

"What have you got there?" She asked casually.

The man looked up at her imposing figure, and the sword's hilt poking up from behind her neck.

"Okay, 9 dinars." He said worriedly.

Callisto still looked dissatisfied but handed over the 8 dinars, pulling a 'sorry' face. He counted the money and raised his eyebrows expectantly. A hand reached over and dropped another coin in his. Callisto looked at Gabrielle, who smiled nonchalantly. She picked up her new clothes and walked away with her 'friends'.

'She just haggled and paid for me? I had it under control!' Callisto told herself, but she couldn't help but feel extremely grateful towards her. All she had done was show kindness to her the whole time, and Callisto had pushed her away. She began to feel guilt bubble in her stomach.

"Hey, thanks Gabrielle." Callisto said gratefully, lightly grabbing her arm.

"Oh, it's nothing!" Gabrielle said and patted Callisto on the shoulder.

"Right, well I fancy a nice cold drink, do you Callisto?"

"Yeah, okay." Callisto shrugged. She didn't drink, so could only look forward to water...

"Okay, well I'll meet you there then." Gabrielle said. "I'm just going to have one last look around here."

Xena nodded.

"Do you know where the tavern is Gabrielle?"

"Yeah I think so. I won't be long."

Xena and Callisto ambled towards the tavern. It was slowly getting darker, and the air was still comfortably warm.

"Well, when do I get to see the new look then?" Xena joked, elbowing Callisto expectantly.

Callisto smiled, maybe she _was_ getting her friend back.

"I'll go and put it on in those trees behind the tavern in a second. Will you wait for me?"

"Yeah, sure." Xena said.

Callisto emerged from the trees in her new outfit. She walked with more of a swagger, and slotted her old sword in the sheath on her waist.

"Ooh, nice." Xena said, obviously impressed. "Going for the warrior look? Suits you!"

"Haha thanks Xe." Callisto laughed. She felt more appreciated in this outfit, like Xena was taking her more seriously as a warrior. She ditched her old 'villager' clothing in the woods almost symbolically and followed Xena into the tavern.


	9. Chapter 9 AKA The drunk chapter!

"What do you want Callisto?" Xena asked as they entered the dark, candlelit tavern.

"Er, just water for me thanks Xe." Callisto said sullenly.

"You don't want anything stronger?" Xena asked, surprised.

"You know I don't drink intoxicants Xena. I don't like to-"

"Dull the senses, oh yeah. I remember. Well good for you!" Xena told her. "Go and find us a table and I'll bring 'em over."

Callisto nodded, happy that Xena approved of her choices. She chose a small wooden table, the wood damp with spilt ale. Xena brought the drinks over, drinking her mead along the way.

The pub lit up a little as Gabrielle opened the door into the tavern and spilled light inside.

"Oh, hey Gabrielle." Xena called over. "What're you having?"

"An ale please Xena. Here, I'll pay."

"No, no it's fine."

Callisto's stomach dropped. Xena had offered to pay for something for her earlier. It might have been for her horse, but it had still made her feet special. Now she was doing the same for Gabrielle.

"Actually Xena, I might have an ale after all." Callisto said, wanting to join in with the other two.

"No, no Callisto. You stick to your guns. That's what I like about you." Xena told Callisto as she suppressed a wide smile.

4 hours and 8 pints later, Gabrielle and Xena had been transformed into totally different people. Callisto sat propped up on the table, stone cold sober, her bored head resting on her fist.

"Hey, Callisto." Gabrielle slurred, her head swaying. "Maybe I was wrong. May- maybe she has changed. She alright really isn't she?"

"Yeah, whatever." Callisto said intolerably. "She still kills people all the time and stuff though you know." She added, not wanting Gabrielle to become too fond of her friend.

Xena returned with another round of pints. She had long since stopped getting Callisto drinks, she was so drunk she only had a want to fulfil her craving, and her drinking buddy's. Callisto put a hand over Xena's tankard.

"Don't you think you should stop now?" Callisto insisted.

Xena took one look at Callisto's serious expression and burst out in raucous laughter.

"Hah, what about that Gabrielle?" She jeered, taking another large slurp of ale.

"Xena, I'm serious." Callisto pleaded.

"Hah! I know you are, ya little killjoy!" Xena shouted. However, Xena's normal self returned to her for a brief few seconds, and Callisto's plea appealed to her. "All right, last one. I _promise._" She said as if compromising with a parent.

Callisto rolled her eyes, and whacked her head off her folded arms on the table.

"Hey Gabby, what about a story?" Xena asked Gabrielle, leaning far into her face.

Xena's fume laced breath worked its way into Callisto's nose, which she wrinkled in distaste.

"No…" Gabrielle said smiling widely, though Callisto was cringing as it was obvious she wanted to. "Oh, ohhkay then." She said with no more persuasion.

Gabrielle struggled to clamber up onto the 1ft high bench but committed the feat with minimal swaying. As she got up, she stumbled backwards and nearly fell off. Xena exploded into wild laughter, sloshing her drink all over herself. She was making a fool of herself in Callisto's eyes, and she just could not sympathise as she had never been drunk herself. She was just getting annoyed now, and wanted to drag Xena as far away from Gabrielle as possible.

"I SING THE SONG OF..." Gabrielle projected her voice out, tunelessly but loudly into the crowded tavern of rowdy drunks. All heads snapped to turn to her and listen to her story.

"And he believed that we are all just one half of the soul, just… waiting to be reunited with the other." She concluded, slurring to an engrossed audience.

Applause erupted and Gabrielle bowed, but leant too far. She fell off the bench in her drunken state and hit the floor. Xena, however was too touched by the story to help her. Opposite Callisto she sat in floods of tears, covering her face with her hands. Callisto was fed up, but was quite amused at Xena's outburst. She knew she couldn't really be upset, it was just the drink that had taken over. Callisto reached out to touch Xena's wrist which made her reveal her face. She was blubbing uncontrollably. Callisto tried not to laugh by clenching her lips together, but she felt sorry for her usually brave friend.

"What's wrong Xe?" Callisto asked half-concernedly.

"The-the story. It was so beautiful!" Xena sobbed, plonking her head down on Callisto's arm which was lying across the table. Callisto played with Xena's bedraggled hair and pulled it away from sticking to her wet eyes.

Gabrielle lay on the floor still, scrabbling about, unable to get up. A few times she had nearly got up but had fallen back down. None of the men were courteous enough to help her- it was much funnier letting her suffer. Callisto also found it funny and conveniently did not notice her struggle. She moved around to sit next to Xena, who was again reaching for her mug.

"No- no more for you Xena. I think we should go now." Callisto said firmly.

"Hey, Gabby. What you doing on the floor?" Xena sniffed pathetically.

"I don't know. It's quite fun down here." Gabrielle replied, sitting in a pool of ale.

"Last orders!" The barman shouted. Xena raised her hand so she could order another drink.

Callisto forced her hand down.

"Well if you won't let me have a drink I might as well get myself one." She whined.

"Right, come on Xena. We're going." Callisto said and picked Xena up from her seat. She roughly grabbed Gabrielle and heaved her up, ushering them out of the dark tavern. The sky was almost as black as it was inside, but the small pinprick stars and the yellowish moon gave a little light to the scene. Callisto led with Xena in front, though she could barely walk. Gabrielle swayed about and tripped over behind them.

"Right Xena. You wait here with Gabrielle. I'll go and get the horses, okay?" Callisto said, following Xena's head movement with her own so she kept eye contact as Xena avoided it.

"Okay." Xena said irritably and leant on the stable wall. "Hey, Gabby, come here." She laughed as Callisto disappeared in the stable.

Callisto had endured too much that day, and all of the jealousy and fatigue had built up dangerously. She collapsed on the straw, hot angry tears filling up her eyes. She hated Gabrielle. She had stolen Xena away from her and built up a stronger friendship over 1 day than they had ever had over 3 moons. Gabrielle had gone too far now.

She grabbed Argo and Pepper's reins and stormed outside.

"Come on." She grunted to the other two.


	10. Jealousy

She marched the two horses in front, and tried to block out the tuneless singing going on behind her.

"The stars at night, burn big and bright *clap clap clap clap* deep in the heart of Athens. The flowers in bloom…"

It wasn't so much the terrible singing which bothered Callisto, but the fact that it was actually happening. Xena would never join in singing or dancing, even when Callisto begged her. Like the time on Callisto's birthday, two moons ago, when Callisto's family had thrown her a surprise party. Xena refused to dance, saying she had two left feet. That obviously didn't matter to her now, as Callisto saw her attempting a jig with her arm leaning heavily on Gabrielle's shoulders.

She brought them to the forest on the border of Athens, and found a beautiful clearing with a gushing waterfall which could just be seen sparkling slightly in the dark.

"Here." She said, hurling Xena and Gabrielle their bedrolls.

They both got hit in the face, but burst out into laughter anyway.

Callisto sighed, another lump rising in her throat. She tied Argo and Pepper up to a tree and stroked them each gently, speaking reassuringly.

"Don't worry Argo, she'll be alright tomorrow. And night Pepper, seeya tomorrow girl."

The horses both whinnied in affection, and hung their heads as they closed their eyes. Callisto carried her bedroll into the clearing and found Gabrielle sitting down on hers, just about to lie down.

"Hey, uh Gabrielle. _I_ always sleep next to Xena." Callisto began, but was talking to closed ears as Gabrielle was already out.

Xena opened an eye and shrugged, laughing tiredly.

The tears streamed uncontrollably down Callisto's face as she spread out her mat, just next to the water's edge. She lay down and drew her thin blanket around her bare shoulders, facing away from the duo which repulsed her so much. Her eyes finally closed, blinking out one last tear.

Callisto woke. It was still dark, as pitch black as when she had fallen asleep, which was strange. She can't have been sleeping for long. The moon and the stars had disappeared, but there were no clouds in the sky. The gushing of the waterfall was hushed, though the water was still moving. Callisto climbed to her feet, and unsheathed her dagger. There she was, sleeping all innocently. No one could ever_ guess_ that she was a manipulative, selfish friend stealer. Her honey blonde hair lay perfectly straight and she looked almost angelic. Almost.

Callisto stood over her, watching as her chest rose and fell with her steady, unsuspecting breathing. She watched her own shadow as she held the dagger above her head, appreciating the drama and vengeance of the action. She gazed into Gabrielle's shocked, frozen green eyes as she plunged the dagger into her chest. The blood covered Callisto's hands and forearms, and stained and streaked her face, congealing in her white blonde hair.

What had she done?


	11. The hangover

It was dawn now, and as Callisto opened her weary eyes, her gaze immediately darted to the peacefully slumbering Gabrielle. She glanced down at her blood-free hands, but one of them was clutching her dagger. She dropped it in disgust and quickly flipped her palms over and over, checking for any sign of blood. All she found was a sheen of cold clammy sweat all over her body. She touched her face, and scanned her hair, but nothing. The morning sun soaked into Callisto's black leather outfit and made her now scraggy hair stick even more so to her face and neck. She walked over to Gabrielle, watching the rise and fall of her chest, just to make sure. She hoped to the gods that it hadn't been a vision of what would happen. Even if it was, she wouldn't let it come to pass.

Callisto knew she would not be able to get back to sleep, and it was getting lighter already. She thought she would go for a swim. Taking off her new outfit, she dived into the deep azure pool and went to sit under the waterfall. She let the heavy droplets pound her head, the numbing cold taking over her whole body. She tried to forget the disturbing dream, but flinched every time Gabrielle twitched or rolled over. After around an hour relaxing stiffly in the water, she climbed out and got dressed quickly. Callisto pinned up her wet hair to get it off her back and sat down jerkily on a fallen tree trunk. All of her movements were like a dead man walking; her face had no expression and she did everything with the same robotic stiffness, as if her mind was constantly on something else. She pulled up a root from the thin soil beneath the sand and absent mindedly drew a meaningless pattern. The boredom and self-company became too much for her and she decided to wake up her companions, as annoying in their present state as they may be. Callisto dunked her water skin under the surface and watched as the last remaining bubbles escaped from the bottle. Walking over to Xena slowly, she tipped up the neck and watched Xena's face as the icy water poured relentlessly out.  
Xena coughed and choked as the water gushed into her open mouth, which was a perfect 'O' shape in shock.

"Wh- where?" She spluttered angrily. "Where are we?"

Xena made to sit up, but as she did so a loud groan escaped her mouth and she clutched at her head.

"You don't remember anything, do you Xena?" Callisto sighed despairingly.

"What?" Xena snapped.

Seconds later, her cheeks bulged, and she lurched forward. She sprang to her feet and stumbled/ran to the trees before chucking up the contents of the night before. Callisto shook her head and rolled her eyes. It was her own fault.

Gabrielle was still sound asleep, snoring heavily, blissfully unaware of what was going on around her. Callisto's hate had decreased after the event of her nightmare, and she was determined to be kinder to Gabrielle in the coming day.

Xena came staggering back into the clearing, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Callisto wrinkled her nose, but beckoned her over.

"Here, you want this out of the way." She said, brushing Xena's hair with her fingers. Some of it was stuck to her face with you know what, so Callisto piled it up into a bun to get it off her face.

"Thanks Ca-" Xena began, before bending over where she stood and hurling up more bile/ alcohol-smelling liquid. Callisto jumped out of the way, but helped her friend once she had recovered. She took Xena's hand and walked her over to the tree trunk by the lake where she sat earlier.

"Last time, I promise." Xena said surely. "I feel a lot better now."

Callisto nodded in satisfaction, and sat down next to her.

"I guess you must have looked after us last night, huh?" Xena told Callisto more than asked. "Well thanks for that. I'm sorry I got so drunk. I haven't done that in ages."

"I know you haven't. That's why I was so surprised." Callisto confessed, though she was not really surprised. With her new friend, Xena was ever doing things she wouldn't normally.

"Please tell me I didn't do anything stupid." Xena said, her face contorted with embarrassment.

"Hm." Callisto said, but in her head her thoughts were different.

Xena seemed to get the gist, and buried her head in her hands.


	12. Redemption

"Here, Xe, go and have a swim in there. It might make you feel a bit better." Callisto said, nudging Xena gently.

Xena groaned slightly, but turned to face Callisto.

"Yeah, okay. You coming?"

"I've already been in." Callisto said sullenly. "But I suppose I could…"

She looked at Gabrielle, sleeping on her own up on the bank and decided. She felt like her days with Xena were counted. It was a strange feeling.

"Oh, okay then." She agreed, and dived into the pool.

Xena was more sedate with entering the water, and waded slowly. Callisto didn't really want to go back in, but Xena had asked her. She swam smoothly through the water, and Xena did the same. Callisto kicked up some water as she did this, heading straight for Xena's face. She got a mouthful, and turned on Callisto, pushing a wave of water at her back. Callisto whipped round, and glared at her jokingly. A big splash fight broke out until their arms were tired, and in Xena's case, when her head was pounding too much. They both laughed until their cheeks hurt, and went to sit behind the waterfall. They admired the water gushing smoothly down in front of them, as the reflection of the water danced on their faces and the rock wall around them. The peaceful moment was broken when Xena poked her head out of the waterfall and shouted:

"Gabrielle! Wake up! You should come in here!"

Gabrielle stirred feebly, and mumbled 'Mhmmmm', before letting her head crash back down.

"Come on Callisto, we should go and get her." Xena said, leading the way out.

She climbed out of the pool, and grabbed Gabrielle's hand, dragging her up.

"Come on!"

"Okay, okay." Gabrielle murmured before forcing herself to get up.

Xena got back in the water and waited for Gabrielle to join them. She did, and duck dived as soon as she got in, covering her head with the 'refreshing' water. She came back up, gasping in shock.

"How're you feeling?" Xena asked gingerly. She could only just remember that Gabrielle had been drinking last night too.

"Not good." Gabrielle stuttered between the chattering of her teeth. "My head is in agony."

"You don't feel sick?" Xena asked surprised.

Gabrielle shook her head minimally, clutching her temples after she committed the action.

"Huh. Lucky." Xena sniffed.

"Lightweight!" Gabrielle joked, though her own laughter made her ears ring painfully.

Callisto stood a while back, watching them speak. She was not included in the conversation. Gabrielle leaned to the side slightly, taking notice of Callisto stood behind Xena.

"Oh, hi Callisto. Thanks for bringing me back last night." Gabrielle said gratefully.

Xena suddenly flushed.

"You _remember_ last night?" She exclaimed. "I didn't do anything stupid did I?"

"No, not that I know of. Though I can remember you breaking down in tears."

"Oh gods." Xena cringed. "What at?"

Gabrielle shrugged disappointedly.

"Can't remember."

Callisto remembered fine well, but she didn't want Gabrielle to know that her story had impacted Xena. She might get a bit too big for her boots. If that was possible.

"Well, I've had enough now. I'll er, go and make breakfast or something." Callisto interrupted, wading sullenly out of the water.

"Yeah, good idea. Thanks Callisto!" Xena smiled. "Here." She said, furrowing her brow and narrowing her eyes as she stooped lower into the water. She stuck out her tongue in concentration. The next second, she drew her hand out of the water, bearing a large trout. Her eyes glistened with her achievement, and she threw it over to Callisto, who skilfully caught the slippery fish.

When Callisto was out of earshot, Gabrielle turned to Xena.

"Xena?"

"Hm?"

"I like Callisto. She seems fun to be around. I mean, I don't think she likes me much, but you two have a nice friendship. Are you sure she's alright lately?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean. She has been a little strange these past few days. And what are you talking about? Of course she likes you. I mean, I don't think she's got anything against you. How could she?" Xena said, obliviously being very blind.

"Oh _come on_ Xena. It's obvious. I wind up and ride on your horse, while she is riding alone. Get drunk with you while she is sober, and steal her place to sleep so she sleeps away from the whole group."

Xena still looked confused.

"She's _jealous._"

Xena's mouth made the shape of the word: 'Oh' but no sound came out.

"Well hopefully you'll get your initiation today, then she'll have me to herself again." Xena concluded. "That is still what you want, isn't it?"

"Xena. I've wanted to join the Amazons ever since I was little. I never thought I would be able to until you helped me. I can't turn this opportunity down." Gabrielle said surely.

They watched silently as Callisto fought with the writhing fish. She brought her sword's pommel down on its head finally and placed its still body into the pan.

"Here Callisto, I'll do that." Gabrielle shouted over.

Xena looked disappointed that she was leaving, and got out with her. They pulled their clothes on over their dripping bodies and sat down near Callisto. She laughed humourlessly.

"I'm all right on my own you know. But thanks all the same." She said, chasing the inanimate fish around the pan with a stick.


	13. The journey

An hour or so later, they were back on the road, Gabrielle and Xena in front, Callisto following. Gabrielle was trying hard not to do anything that would make Callisto more jealous and had insisted to walk instead of ride. Xena had refused, saying she would get tired too quick and they had a long journey ahead. Callisto was getting angry at Gabrielle's constant turning around to smile at her. It wasn't a boasting kind of smile, but one that said 'sorry' with no need for words. Still, the anger rose inside of Callisto slowly but steadily until she told herself to calm down. She had seen what her anger could do and she wasn't about to let it overcome her.

After about 3 hours solid riding, Xena insisted that they stop and rest a while. It was just before noon, and she knew they would be able to reach the Amazon camp in less than 2 more hours. They stopped at a nearby stream and Xena took the two horses down to the water to drink. She glanced over her shoulder watching how the two of her friends interacted. She had to suppress a smile at Callisto's feeble attempt at hiding her annoyance. As she sat down on a log, Gabrielle joined her,making sure she sat far enough away so she wasn't invading her personal space. She threw her staff from one hand to the other, whilst searching for something to say to break the silence.

"So, are you good with a sword Callisto?" Gabrielle asked gingerly, nodding to the weapon she was scraping across the leaves.

"Well- I'm okay, I mean I haven't had much experience, but Xena says I'm alright for my standard." She said embarassedly, making sure Xena wasn't listening. "Where did you learn to use your staff?" She asked sullenly, trying to hide her curiosity. She was jealous at Gabrielle's obvious great skill, and was trying to make up for her ignorant behaviour after the disturbing nightmare.

"Well, I taught myself mostly. After, you know, what happened to my family, I wanted to make sure that I could defend myself and my village if it ever happened again." She trailed off. "Have you ever... have you ever killed anyone Callisto?" Gabrielle asked carefully.

"Y-yeah, I killed someone before." Callisto lied, feigning nonchalance.

Xena strained to listen to the conversation as she waded the horses into the water. She smiled sadly at Calisto's lie. She was trying to impress Gabrielle, trying to let her know who was Xena's real companion. Xena walked back and tied the horses up to a tree.

"What was it like?" Gabrielle asked with a pained look on her face.

"What was what like?" Xena interrupted, siting down next to Callisto.

Callisto started to blush, and clamped her teeth down in anger. Why did Xena have to ruin it?

"Gabrielle, I haven't really killed anyone before. I don't know what it's like and I don't know if I could do it. There." She spilled, getting up to go and stand by the river. Gabrielle looked at Xena sadly, and gestured that she should go and talk to her.

Xena put an arm around her friend.

"I know what you're going to say. 'Callisto, you don't want to kill, it changes everything' blah blah." She mimicked angrily, shrugging her arm away. "But you know what Xena? I do know what it's like. Because I killed Gabrielle. I killed her in my dream Xena!" Callisto said, as loudly as she could without Gabrielle hearing. Her hand trembled as she abruptly brushed away her tears.

Xena watched her with a furrowed brow, compassion deep in her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Xena asked, putting her hands on both Callisto's shoulders and looking her straight in the eye.

"Why do you think? Because I was scared, disturbed. I thought you would hate me. I didn't want _her _to find out. I don't even hate her Xena, I just, I just feel like I have no place with you any more."

Xena sighed inwardly, blocking tears of her own.

"Listen to me. I do not hate you. I could never. And you and I are going to travel together for a very long time. And as for your dream, don't give it another thought. We all have dreams we wish never revealed themselves to us, but that doesn't mean that they have any significance whatsoever. Gabrielle is alive and well and she will be out of your hair after today." She said earnestly, with a sad glance at Gabrielle.

Callisto nodded, though Xena's display of emotion had not gone unnoticed. Xena did not want Gabrielle to leave, and though it pained her to admit it, Callisto knew Xena would rather have Gabrielle around.

Callisto walked away, and bustled past Gabrielle, whose eyes were searching into her own. She wanted to say something, but Callisto didn't want to hear it. Gabrielle was too nice. She had everything. She was a far better warrior than Callisto and she had hit it off straight away with Xena. Callisto knew now and accepted that she didn't have a chance. But that didn't mean she was going to give up.

Callisto got up into the saddle, bluntly gesturing that she wanted to move on. They hadn't rested for long, but all 3 of them knew that it would be too awkward to stay in that place, when they were all very aware of the dangerous love/hate triangle they were stuck in.

The forest that fringed the light green fields engulfed the three travellers, and they rode in the cool of the shade, the bird song the only break in the silence. Argo snorted and nodded her head irritably, pulling the reins further out of Xena's hands.

"It's okay, girl. You know they're friends. They'll introduce themselves soon."

"What do you mean Xena?" Gabrielle enquired curiously. She didn't have a clue who or what she was talking about.

Neither did Callisto, who, again was shut out of the conversation by her physical distance away from the others. However, it felt to her like it was more than just a physical barrier, and she felt as if she was actually unwelcome, which she could hear Xena in her head denying.

"Nothing, it's fine. Just make sure you do what I say okay?" Xena said, her voice lowered. She could not help glancing up at the trees as she spoke. Gabrielle became on edge, and sat up straighter, one hand around Xena's waist for balance, the other gripping her staff. Her gaze flitted about the trees, searching for any signs of danger, though she didn't exactly know what she was looking for.

Callisto rolled her eyes. No Amazons would hurt them! They all _worshipped_ Xena, no harm would come to them.

Xena's senses pricked. Tension on string, wood scraping against wood, quietened breathing. Her hand snapped up towards her own face as she caught an arrow milliseconds before it could have killed her.


	14. The Amazon Nation

"Gabrielle, Callisto, get down!" She shouted, and they both dismounted warily. Gabrielle was shaken, Callisto surprised.

Xena also got down, and clapped her hands above her head.

"Copy me." She urged quietly. They obeyed, looking frightened but bemused.

As if on cue, a small group of Amazons leapt down from the trees and landed lightly on bare feet. They kept their faces hidden behind animal skull masks, and examined the three women, tilting their heads as if they were animals themselves. The tallest of the group drew a sword, and pressed it up against Xena's neck. Xena narrowed her eyes, and her nose twitched involuntarily just as it always did when she was annoyed.

"We come in peace." She snarled. "I am Xena, and these are my friends. We mean you no harm.

"Xena? The warrior princess?" She exclaimed astoundedly.

"Get her!" She told her tribe.

Xena drew her sword.

"Look, I told you. We don't want any trouble. How would I have known about the salute if I wasn't a friend?"

"**You** killed my sister." The woman said quietly, taking off her mask. "And you did this." She added, pointing to a disfiguring scar across her left cheek.

Xena winced.

"Oh my gods- I am _so _sorry." Xena whispered.

"Spare me your pity." She spat. "Do you remember my name? Well I'm Velasca. And I've been waiting for this day for _decades._" She said, before advancing and meeting Xena's sword with her own. Frustrated screams filled the air as she tried to kill her enemy.

Gabrielle watched, horrified. She could identify with Velasca more than anyone, but she was deeply moved at the amount of people Xena had hurt in her precious years and at how much hate she had to deal with. She still had not fully forgiven her for the deaths of her family, but she truly believed that Xena had changed.

"Stop!" Someone shouted desperately, and a woman came tearing into the woods. "Velasca, stop!"

This women pulled off her mask to reveal a pretty, olive skinned face, surrounded in shoulder length curly hair, tight ringlets bouncing around her neck.

"Velasca, what have I told you? You bring the offender to me first. _Never _deal with them yourself!" She reprimanded, her face obviously angry. She averted her eyes to Xena, where her anger immediately broke into a smile.

"Xena?" She exclaimed, and rushed forward to hug her old friend.

"Ephiny. It's been a long time." Xena said, smiling widely, and putting a hand on Ephiny's shoulder.

The other Amazons relaxed, and lowered their bows.

Xena turned back to Velasca.

"Look, I cannot express how sorry I am at what I did to you-"

"Forget it." She spat, and stalked away.

Ephiny sighed, and led Xena on through the woods.

"You know what happened there, right?" Xena asked.

"Yeah. I know. Some people just don't see that you have changed. I recruited Velasca about 5 years ago. She was only 16. Very angry. So very angry, all the time." She said, her voice trailing off.

"Well I can't say I blame her."

Ephiny gave Xena an impatient look, one which said that they had had this conversation too many times before. She was just about to retaliate when Xena interrupted.

"This is Callisto, a very good friend of mine, she travels around with me." Xena introduced. "And this is Gabrielle, a newer aquaintance. She wants to join your tribe."

Ephiny raised an eyebrow as she scrutinised Gabrielle's shape, figure, composure and person. After around 10 seconds, she nodded and turned away as she began to walk. The whole party followed her as she was their queen. Callisto walked beside Gabrielle, behind Xena, suddenly jealous of the great opportunity she was getting.

Quick as lightning Ephiny whipped around and threw a staff Gabrielle's way. She snapped a hand out and caught it expertly.

Ephiny smiled, and gestured to have it back. Gabrielle threw it, and Ephiny caught it, spinning it around in her hands as soon as it touched them. Gabrielle was impressed, but as she followed the party, she couldn't help but feel intimidated. All of these women were great warriors, and she would have a lot to learn. Still, she would have to start somewhere. She guessed that having a mutual 'friend' with the queen might guarantee her a place.

The two friends chatted relentlessly on the way to the camp, while Callisto and Gabrielle walked in a hushed silence, surrounded by Amazons. Gabrielle looked all around at her surroundings, drinking them in, an amazed smile on her face. The tall thin trees reached higher than any she had seen before, and the green canopy seemed to glow in the sun.

As they finally reached the Amazon camp, Xena told Gabrielle and Callisto to wait outside of the tent she was entering. It was guarded with two young Amazon girls, who stared straight ahead unfalteringly. Xena followed her friend and ducked inside.


	15. War

"So, about Gabrielle." Ephiny started, smiling slightly.

"Yes. Well, from what I've seen she is a great warrior. She beat me in a fight to the death but showed me mercy."

Ephiny looked impressed.

"Skill and wisdom." She said, nodding. But a quick confusion passed into her eyes as she remembered something Xena had said. "A fight to the death Xena? Why?"

Xena lowered her gaze.

"It seemed that I, uh, visited her village a few years ago and-"

"No." Ephiny said kindly. "You don't have to tell me. Xena, we are all guilty of something. We just need to-"

"I killed her whole family." Xena dropped the bombshell.

Ephiny tried to keep her face expressionless but could not help from grimacing slightly.

"Xena, are you sure you're not blaming yourself for something your men did? You never killed women or children." Ephiny tried to reason.

"Well, yes, but I should have been in control of the situation. I probably… conveniently overlooked it." She confessed, feeling sick at what she was saying.

Ephiny nodded solemnly, but put a hand on Xena's shoulder and looked at her in the eyes.

"Xena. You are the best person I know. You're making up for your past by all the _good_ you're doing." She urged.

"It will never be enough." Xena said somberly.

"Anyway. I didn't come here to _drown_ in my own sorrow." She laughed humourlessly."How are you going to decide if you want her for your tribe?"

Ephiny was affected by what her brave friend had just said, but answered the question.

"She will fight Varia, then Ammarice, then me. If I like what I see, she can stay. We can only take in one girl every moon, so I have to know her standard."

Xena nodded, but looked worried. They were the best fighters in the whole tribe and Gabrielle was rather inexperienced.

"Don't worry." Ephiny added. "They will show complete courtesy in the ring. She will be fine."

"Thanks Ephiny." Xena said, putting a hand on her shoulder and walking out of the tent. "I'll go and tell her."

Gabrielle was excited to hear this news. Ephiny smiled, and took them to a small campfire surrounded by logs to sit on. Callisto sat down next to Xena and Gabrielle stuck close too. Ephiny sat on the other side stretching her legs out close to the fire.

"Hello." Ephiny said. "I know we didn't really get acquainted earlier so we can now. My name is Ephiny, and I will be your queen." She said in an easy, friendly manner which set a nervous Gabrielle at ease.

"I'm Gabrielle, your highness." Gabrielle said politely. She had no idea how to act around an Amazon queen.

Ephiny smiled.

"There's no need for formality. You and I should be good friends. Just call me Ephiny."

Gabrielle flushed a little in embarrassment, which was not helped by Callisto's quiet sniggering. Xena elbowed her subtly. She knew how Gabrielle must be feeling, embarrassed, homesick, nervous, excited. This was a big change in her life. Becoming an Amazon from a mere village girl was a transition most Amazons had to take, and she knew Ephiny would take good care of her.

"Gabrielle, you will have 3 fights today, ending with Ephiny. If you are up to standard, you will be able have your initiation tonight."

Ephiny smiled at the mention of her name, but Gabrielle's eyes widened in anticipation. She surveyed Ephiny in a different way now; sizing her up, working out her weaknesses.

Their conversation was broken up by the sound of war cries, coming ever nearer into the forest. Ephiny jumped to her feet and summoned the two Amazon girls who guarded the tent earlier.

"We're in danger. Gather the tribe and bring them to me. Make sure they're ready for battle."


	16. A Twist of Fate

Xena drew her sword and stood up quickly.

"You two-"

"We're not staying here." Callisto demanded, and Gabrielle appreciated the fact that Callisto had spoken for both of them. It felt like the first time she had acknowledged her existence! Callisto drew her sword too, and Gabrielle gripped her staff tighter.

"Yeah, she's right. We're with you on this." Gabrielle agreed.

Xena gave in, and smiled slightly.

"Are you sure Callisto? Well just remember that killing is the last resort okay? Your first kill, it changes everything." Xena told her like an overprotective parent.

"Okayy." Callisto groaned.

A shower of arrows came down over the group, and they all ducked down and shielded their heads. Gabrielle got hit, in her shoulder. She yelped, and winced in great pain. She made the mistake of trying to pull it out the way it came. Xena stopped her.

"No Gabrielle. You can't do it that way. The arrow head will damage more of your flesh if you pull it out like that. Just snap off the end for now. I'll sort you out later."

Gabrielle tried to stand up, but the pain was too much and she could not move her arm. She decided to crawl her way to safety in the trees. She was disappointed; she had never been in a real battle and was hoping to prove herself to Ephiny.

Ephiny, Xena and Callisto ran to the main heart of the battle. Another shower of arrows came down, and hit many screaming Amazons, leaving them writhing on the ground with no chance to live. Ephiny could not help them; she had to push through the battle and win. If she did not, she would lose more of her friends, and the whole camp. That she could not afford to do.

More soldiers on foot came storming into the camp, bearing swords and crossbows. Callisto was locked in combat with one man, slashing her way to victory with her sword – her first proper fight. She kicked his face and knocked him out, leaving him unconscious on the floor.

Xena appeared beside her, a little while off. Callisto felt the bolt leaving the bow before she saw it. She had no time to think. Leaping in front of Xena, the crossbow bolt penetrated her side.

"Aaaah!" She screamed in agony, gripping the offending arrow with her bloody hands. She turned around to see Xena gone, and Ephiny standing in her place.

"Thankyou." Ephiny exclaimed with the utmost gratitude. "You saved my life."

Callisto was bewildered. She had tried to save Xena, not Ephiny, but she couldn't tell her that, could she? She had to tell the truth.

"You're welcome but I-"

"I know you were trying to save Xena, but she is fine, and you saved my life instead. I am eternally grateful."

Callisto smiled, between grimaces of agony.

"Here. It's not too deep. I should be able to pull it back out." She said, prising the arrow from Callisto's side. She gave it one last wrench, and flinched as Callisto shrieked in pain and clutched at her side.

Just as she had done this, another shower of arrows came down from the sky. Ephiny was still stooped over Callisto, so she saw the shock and pain course through her forest green eyes. The tip of the arrow went straight through Ephiny's back, and through to the front of her body. She looked down at it in utter horror as she hyperventilated, and collapsed to the ground. Callisto forgot her pain, and her eyes widened in terror as she watched the life dwindle from her new friend's eyes.

"Callisto." She choked, blood spilling out of her mouth.

"Yes?" Callisto whimpered, raising her head off the ground so the blood did not run back into her mouth.

"I'm gi- giving y-you my rite of caste." She stuttered, coughing up more dark red blood.

"No, no you can't. What about one of the other Amazons? I don't know anything about being one of you."

"No, promise me." She urged weakly. "Someone who would… sacrifice themselves that quickly for a friend is a true Amazon at heart. I have… seen g-great things in you today, and I know you will make a great queen. X-Xena speaks very highly of you."

"She does?" Callisto asked in surprise. "Anyway, I promise I will take up your role. It would be an honour."

"Thank you." Ephiny said on her last breath.

Even though Callisto had barely known Ephiny, she felt they had bonded greatly, being the only person present in her last minutes. The hot tears cascaded down her face, as she rocked herself, still holding Ephiny's still body. This was the first death she had ever really experienced. And it was horrible. This, and her dream made her understand now why Xena had never wanted her to be the cause of it.

Gabrielle watched from the woods, helpless and traumatised. She got horrific flashbacks of the day her family died, the blood, the screaming, the uncontrollable pain, inside and out. How she screamed and cried until she was exhausted, cradling the body of her dying sister beside her already dead parents.

"I love you Gabrielle." Were her last words.

Gabrielle had seen and just about heard everything which had happened between Ephiny and Callisto, and she now understood that she could never be an Amazon. Callisto was the queen now, and only one new member could be taken on each moon. Gabrielle was surprised at how hardened she had come to death, and it worried her more than she had imagined.

The Amazons pushed through the battle, and the offending army were defeated. The local warlords had teamed up in attempt to gain some Amazon slaves, but had failed in their mission and succeeded in killing more than half of them.

After all of the bodies had been retrieved, huge funeral pyres were built under Callisto's orders. Some of the more bitter Amazons protested against Callisto's new leadership, and demanded evidence. One being Velasca. That was when Gabrielle had come forward. She told them all of what she had seen, as much as it hurt her to say.

"And you! You traitor. I hear Xena killed your family too? Yes, I was listening in to her little _private_ conversation with our _late_ queen. Why would you want to hang around with that monster?" She exclaimed, dumbfounded.

"She has changed, Velasca, as hard as it may be to believe, it's true. Her own guilt punishes herself for what she did, something I don't think she'll ever be free from. Just give her a chance, okay? I did." Gabrielle replied earnestly. Xena listened from a distance, tears accumulating in her eyes.

As it became dark, the pyres were lit, and all of the surviving Amazons gathered around to grieve together. Xena's haunting song echoed through the otherwise silent forest, and her voice occasionally broke as her emotion took over. Gabrielle comforted Xena, as Callisto stood alone, staring motionlessly at the deep orange flames licking around the wooden coffins.

A deep, hollow drum beat echoed throughout the clearing, as some of the women began to dance, such dancing that Gabrielle had never seen before. So full of emotion, and pain. It was something to behold, and a send-off worthy of any queen.

Xena walked over to Callisto.

"Does this mean goodbye?" She asked, fearing the answer.

Callisto nodded sadly.

"I am afraid so. Ephiny wanted me to lead her people and who am I to deny her that? Besides, I know you and Gabrielle will be happy together, and that is all I want for you. I don't think you were ever really happy with me were you?"

Xena tried to protest, but Callisto stopped her.

"No, Xena. It's fine. It's just that I have seen a new person emerge from you now that Gabrielle is here. You seem happier, and more at peace. It's like…" She hesitated, not sure why she thought of what she was about to say. "It's like you are destined to be together."

Xena smiled sadly.

"Well, I don't know about that, but she is a friend now, yes. And so are you Callisto. Never think that I wasn't happy with you. Of course I was. It's just, now it seems we have to go our separate ways.

Callisto blinked, hard, and a tear rolled down her cheek. Xena pulled her into a hug, and swallowed back the lump in her throat.

"I don't know _what _I'll do without you." Xena joked, her voice wavering heavily.

"I'm sure you'll be fine." Callisto said, though she was no longer looking at Xena, but at Gabrielle, standing alone a way off.

Callisto went to go and say goodbye to Gabrielle. Even though their time talking had been minimal over the past few days that they had known each other, Callisto felt a new sense of maturity and authority, and thought she would not leave off on a bad foot.

"Gabrielle." She said slowly. "I just want to tell you to look after Xena. I know she always seems brave and everything, but she needs a friend from time to time. You make her happy, I have seen that already. I know it might seem like I have always held something against you, well to tell the truth, I did." She laughed slightly. "But that was only because I thought I was losing a friend. I am sorry that I took your place in the tribe, but I think you will be better off with Xena. You'll have a lot of adventures to write about anyway."

Gabrielle smiled, happy that Callisto even knew of her love for writing. All of the things she had said touched her deeply, and she struggled to hold back the tears.

"Don't worry. I'll look after her alright, even though I'm sure I'm the one who needs looking after!" Gabrielle joked, putting a hand on Callisto's shoulder. "Good luck, friend."

Callisto smiled, though the tears were running down her face as the two women left the camp. She watched their backs until they had disappeared in the dark, reminiscing of times when her shadow fell in Gabrielle's place.

**NOTE: Well, that's it for now! Thanks to takara410 and everyone who reviewed and followed my story, hope you all enjoyed it! **


End file.
